nicknames
by Moonbeam Ray
Summary: Just a little list of all the nicknames I could think of R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just a little fic for the nicknames. Also I don't know if Piper's last name is spelled MC or MAC. Enjoy!**

Leo Valdez is..._ Repair Boy_

Piper Maclean is..._ Beauty Queen_

Jason Grace is..._ Sparky_

Percy Jackson is... _Seaweed Brain_

Annabeth Chase is... _Wise Girl_

Nico Di Angalo is... _Death Boy_

Thalia Grace is..._ Pinecone Face_

Grover Underwood is... _Goat Boy_

**That's all I've got but you guys send me your nicknames and I will post them :D REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 3 More More More!

**Hello, thank you all for reviewing! I'll put who submitted the nicknames in brackets beside them, okay? Thanks PJHPHoAFreak97 for telling me it's McLean. And now for another round of nicknames! **

****Posiedon is... _Barnacle Beard_ **(submitted by Only When I see us Laugh)**

Grover Underwood is..._G-man _**(submitted by Only When I see us Laugh)**

Rachel Dare is..._ R.E.D _**(submitted by SAVE THE NARGLES)**

Jason Grace is..._Pikachu _**(submitted by I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi)**

Annabeth Chase is..._Banannabeth _ **(submitted by maryfever123**)

Jason Grace is..._Superman_ **(submitted by maryfever123)**

Leo Valdez is..._The Incredible Leo_ **(submitted bymaryfever123)**

Nico Di angalo is..._Death Breath __**(submitted by Pepperoni Zebra)**_

Percy Jackson is..._Kelp Head_ **(submitted by Moonbeam Ray-me)**

**Keep on sending your NICKNAMES and I'll keep on posting them :D Don't forget to check out my other story Kingdom Love.**

**Review!**

**Luv ya, Mb Ray**


	3. Chapter 5 NEW NICKNAMES!

**Hello everyone reading, I`d like to thank you all for reviewing and following and favouriting (if that is even a word) I don`t think you really care about what I`m saying and honestly neither do I so let`s just get to the list.**

Percy Jackson is..._Fish Head _**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Annabeth Chase is..._Annie_ **(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Grover Underwood is..._Nature Freak _**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Tyson is..._Mr. Peanut Butter___**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Ella is_...Bookworm_ **(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Hazel Levesque is..._Golden Girl _**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Frank Zhang is..._Beast Boy _**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Rachel Dare is..._Redhead _**(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Thalia Grace is..._Sparkhead_ **(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Will Solace is..._Lightbulb_ **(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Zoe Nightshade is..._Huntress Hottie _ **(submitted by XxWolfgangxX)**

Percy Jackson is..._Squirtle _ **(submitted by x-ema-x)**

Annabeth Chase is...Owl Head **(submitted by x-ema-x)**

Leo Valdez is..._Fire Hazard _ **(submitted by thien273)**

Paul Blofis is..._ Mr. Blowfish _**(submitted by Moonbeam Ray-me)**

Gabe Ugliano is..._Smelly Gabe _ **(submitted by Moonbeam Ray-me)**

Travis Stoll is..._Trouble #1 _**(submitted by Moonbeam Ray-me)**

Conner Stoll is..._trouble#2 _**(submitted by Moonbeam Ray-me)**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Send me your nicknames! **

**Luv ya, Mb Ray**


	4. Chapter 6 Nicknames Galore!

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. School started a few weeks ago and I have been overloaded with homework. I have a crazy-math-obsessed-cat-lady for a teacher that for some reason really hates me and has given me detention for the past 3 days. I'll admit it, I'm not exactly an angel but I didn't even done anything bad (yet, *smiles evily*). So anyway I know you guys aren't therapists so I'll stop telling you about my problems. Thanks to all who reviewed and sent:D Enjoy*thumps up***

Annabeth Chase is..._ Owl head_** (submitted by I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi)**

Annabeth Chase is..._ Spider Seer_** (submitted by I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi)**

Rachel Dare is... _Prophacy Princess _**(submitted by I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi)**

Frank Zhang is... _Koala Kid _**(submitted by I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi)**

Conner Stoll is... _Thing 1_ **(submitted by Arrow)**

Travis Stoll is... _Thing 2_ **(submitted by Arrow)**

Artemis is..._ Arrow Head _**(submitted by blah-blah)**

Nico Di Angalo is..._Zombie Dude _**(submitted by blah-blah)**

Percy Jackson is... _Kelp for Brains _**(submitted by son of the sea god)**

Conner Stoll is... _Thing 1_** (submitted by LoveNeverFails24)**

Travis Stoll is... _Thing 2 _**(submitted by LoveNeverFails24)**

Nico Di Angalo is..._ Zombie Brains_ **(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico Di Angalo is... _Ghost Baby _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico Di Angalo is... _Ecto Slim _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico Di Angalo is... _Grim Creeper _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico Di Angalo is... _Zombie Boy _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Conner Stoll is... _Thing 1_ **(submitted by Gabbie519)**

Travis Stoll is... _Thing 2_ **(submitted by Gabbie519)**

Percy Jackson is... _Sponge Boy _**(submitted by lilac murderer)**

Luke Castallen is... _Blondie Princess _**(submitted by lilac murderer)**

Annabeth Chase is... _Annie Bananie _**(submitted by lilac murderer)**

Grover Underwood is... _Snoop Satyr _**(submitted by lilac murderer)**

**Alright that wraps up this chappie remember to submit your nicknames in your reviews! **

**Moonbeam Ray**


	5. Chapter 6 important!

**Hey Everyone! You guys have been sending me some awesome nicknames, unfortunatly I broke my arm so I won't be able to post them D:**

**I'm really sorry, but you can blame it all on this idiot in my class, he's the one who broke my arm.**

**I love you even though I hate hospitals.**

**Luv your one armed friend,**

**Moonbeam Ray**


	6. Yo, I'm Back, please don't shoot me!

**I'm Sorry! *dodges arrows* I know you hate me for not updating but if you kill me you'll never get another update...EVER! **

**NOW I'D LIKE EVERYONES ATTENTION PLEASE FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I'd like to dedicate this round of nicknames to TheSkySpiritsTalentShow! You keep sending me soooo many hilariouse nicknames and I'd like to say thank you! Have a cookie, made them fresh!(::) (just pretend it's blue)**

Travis Stoll is..._Thing 1_ **(submitted by** gabbie519**)**

Connor Stoll is..._Thing 2_ **(submitted by** gabbie519**) **

Nico di Angalo is..._Zombie brain _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico di Angalo is..._ghost baby _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Ecto slime _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Grim creepe_r **(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Nico di Angalo is..._zombie boy _**(submitted by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow)**

Travis Stoll is..._Thing one _**(submitted by LoveNeverFails24)**

Connor Stoll is..._Thing two_** (submitted by LoveNeverFails24)**

Percy Jackson is... _kelp for brains_**(submitted by Percy son of Zeus)**

Artemis is..._Arrow head_ **(submitted by Blah-blah)**

Nico di Angalo is..._zombie dude_ **(submitted by Blah-blah)**

The Stolls are..._Thing and thing 2_ **(submitted by Arrow)**

Jason Grace is... Pikatchu **(submitted by Guest)**

Annabeth Chase is..._Owl Head or Spider Seer_ **(submitted by Wisegirl1000)**

Rachel Dare is..._Prophecy Princess_ **(submitted by Wisegirl1000)**

Frank Zhang is..._Koala kid _**(submitted by Wisegirl1000)**

Leo Valdez is...S_upreme Commander of Argo 2 _**(submitted by all-star102938)**

Percy Jackson is..._Sharky_ **(submitted byall-star102938) **

Travis Stoll is... _Thing 1 _**(Submitted by Wolf12gt)**

Percy Jackson is..._Fish skin _**(submitted by Guest)**

Thalia Grace is..._Tree Hugger _**(submitted by Guest)**

Annabeth Chase is..._A Beth _**(submitted by bee)**

Percy Jackson is..._sponge bob _**(submitted by Guest)**

Annabeth Chase is... _Anne-oying (like annoying) _**(submitted by Guest)**

Rachel Dare is... _hairbrush _**(submitted by Guest)**

Thalia Grace is... _Harry potter (cuz lighting) _**(submitted by Guest)**

Travis Stoll is_...Tweedle-Dee _**(submitted by YeahMyHairsBlue)**

Connor Stoll..._Tweedle-Dum _**(submitted by YeahMyHairsBlue)**

Leo Valdez is..._Flaming Valdez _**(submitted by YeahMyHairsBlue)**

Piper Maclean is... V_eggi Queen_ **(submitted by **Percy_ son of Zeus)_

Leo Valdez is...Boy on Fire **(submitted by guest)**

Travis and Connor Stoll are... _''people who are always on the kill list'' _**(submitted by Guest)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Bone face_ **(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Dead head _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Zombie brain _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Skeleton legs _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._obsidian eye _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Styx stink _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Sun hater _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Ghost boy _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Soul sucker _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Grim reaper _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Grim Creeper _**(submitted by Donakiko)**

Nico di Angalo is..._Hades Jr_ **(submitted by Donakiko)**

Leo Valdez is... _The Boy on Fire. _**(submitted by karseth)**

Leo Valdez is... _the supreme commander of the Argo II._ **(submitted by karseth)**

Nico di Angalo is... _Batman_

XxWolfgangxX

Leo Valdez is... _Flaming Valdez _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Leo Valdez is... _Taco maker_ **(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Piper McLean is... _Miss movie star_ **(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Frank Zhang is... _Part Pachyderm _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Mrs. O'leary is... _'Little' miss woof _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Jason Grace is... _Staple eater _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX)**

Tyson is... _General Tyson of the big important army _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX) **

Rachel Dare is... _Sacagewea _**(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX)**

Grover Underwood is... _Groovy Grover_ **(submitted by** **XxWolfgangxX)**

**Keep on sending those Nicknames:)**

**Oh and check my Percabeth one-shot called Sea Green! And please review it*gives puppy dog eyes***

**Thx, Mb Ray**


End file.
